What They Were
by This Modern Glitch
Summary: Yang couldn't say why she liked Hei Xiong, because she didn't think about it. [Yang x Junior].


A/N: This fic has been sitting in my Docs (like so many of tales) for much too long and I decided that with the trailer premier today, that simply had to change. I actually really love this fic a lot and am so excited (and fearful) to see what the new season brings. I see so many possibilities to expand upon in this fic but I just love it's message as is. Perhaps there could be more to come ;)

Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY or any characters associated with.  
Summary: Yang couldn't say why she liked Hei Xiong, because she didn't think about it. Yang x Junior.  
Started: ? Finished: October 2, 2016

* * *

 _What They Were_ by ThisModernGlitch

* * *

Yang couldn't say why she liked Hei Xiong, because she didn't think about it.

She kissed him because she felt like it and she liked his responses. They were always so… Amusing. And sweet, in a way.

Hei Xiong, or Junior as the club called him, was considered a relatively attractive man with a bit of an attitude and some killer mixology skills. He was an above average fighter but it was clear in any match against Yang that he'd never had academy training. He was a thug boy brought up in a bar and his only type of fighting was street fighting.

He suited her just fine despite his lack of formal skills, and she didn't particularly think anything of what other people thought. She just did as she pleased and for the most part, that seemed to please him as well.

From time to time they'd venture places together, whether he was accompanying her or she was helping him seal a deal. Yang didn't particularly mind being Junior's muscle on occasion. It was always entertaining to exercise her skills. However, he certainly never expected her to come with him. Junior's business was his own, just as Yang's life as a huntress was hers. Rarely did the two overlap or intertwine without their consent- generally speaking. Yang's adventures on business trips with Hei were little more than amusing dates and a good way to spend time with one and other. Something fun to shake things up.

For the most part though, Yang and Hei spent their time together in or around the club. There was no particular reason for that other than convince. Junior was there to run his bar, and it made him happy to see her. Yang came and went at her leisure, content to show up when it suited her. Sometimes she would be a serial local and other times she was nowhere to be seen for months.

If Hei minded, he never said as much to her. When he was on duty, Junior would serve her drinks every so often; enjoying her company and coy smiles. She'd stopped destroying his bar these days, coming to appreciate and be appreciated by the club and it's people. The dance floor was never more alive than when Yang and Junior's cousins, the Malachite twins, took to it.

Sometimes, if the house was a bit slow, Junior would assign another to the bar so he could steal his Blondie from the Malachites' grasp. Dancing was one of the few areas in their relationship where he could take the lead. Raised in bars all his life, Hei had spent plenty of time learning how to slay on the dance floor. Yang was good but in this it was Hei who taught her a few new things.

Yang never thought much of it but her teammates worried over her often. When she would disappear continuously they worried she was getting into something over her head. And when she would suddenly stop, they wondered if she suspected them of snooping into her life; which for the most part they refrained from. That didn't mean it was easy though, because it really wasn't. One of the few things that held them back was her smile.

Yang always looked so happy when she returned from her secret getaways. And it wasn't just a joking smile but a genuine, bonafide smile of elation. Whatever it was she was up too, it was making her happy.

Of course, Yang wasn't ashamed of Hei in anyway; she honestly just didn't think much of telling people. To her, she told if people asked but she didn't make a point of stating it if people didn't ask. She was just of the mind that her personal didn't have to interfere with her professional life, and team RWBY just happened to fall in a strange category of professional and personal.

Had they asked, she would've said- but they never asked, so she never told.

Hei existed for Yang in a time and a place quite unique and different from everything else. She didn't think about it and so she didn't really know, but he was actually quite special to her. The way he wiped down the bar counters at night, singing sinful thoughts to her all the while. The way he held her waist as they headed for his apartment. How he prepared his meals for the week, tasting more than just the food he was making. Not to mention how he wiped her down in the shower.

It wasn't all sexual in their realm of domestics but it was comfortable. And that was all Yang wanted or needed in her life.

Hei made it easy for her not to think about what they were or what she wanted from a relationship because she already had him.

And Hei Xiong was all she really wanted.

It was a blissful thing that Hei felt the same, if he thought to stop and think about it- Which, of course, he didn't.

* * *

\- End -

* * *

Reviews Appreciated


End file.
